Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part One) Chapter 3
"What are you trying to say, Forest Scouts?" Papa Smurf asked the Scouts when they tried to explain Gargamel's plan to the Smurfs. Some of them were confused by the red cloud logic. "Red clouds are not able to communicate!" Brainy corrected. "That's what you think, Brainy," Savina crossed her arms, "We actually got a visit from Mother Nature herself," "And see told us that some other guy was leading an attack on your village!" Peewit finished. "Aw, that's a wee problem!" Gutsy pulled out his fists, "We can take any threat that we come across!" "But, none like this," Julia knelt down, "Have any of Gargamel's plans brought upon unfortunate weather?" "No," The Smurfs answered. "Have ANY of the plans led by Gargamel worked?" Julia asked. The Smurfs answered the same thing. "Look," Julia sighed, "Gargamel...is not in charge of this plan." "Some other dude is," Jackie added. "And we don't even know who he is!" Johan freaked. Papa Smurf thought about this, then suddenly he gasped, "Gargamel was working with someone....this must ''be him!" "But, what are we gonna do about it, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked with her hands crossed. But, before he could answer, someone cried out for help. When the voice came into view, it was none other than Bucky and Underbite RedSmurf, gasping for air. "It's those red Smurfs!" A Smurf cried out, "Get them!" The Smurfs charged at them, but then suddenly, Eska stopped them, "Hold it!" The Smurfs came to a stop. The Eska pulled out her wand, "What do ''you ''guys want?" "Please, PLEASE!" Bucky cried, "We have no scheme!" "Our clan's essence has been sucked out of them!" Underbite exclaimed, "Some man holding Gargamel's essence sucker came in and sucked the life out of everyone!" "Why should we trust you?!" Eska asked them. "Because we're the only survivors," Bucky said in a matter-of-factly way, "Many others would've come. Besides, he was needed it for his own super Smurfs that looked like ''this!" Bucky showed a picture of them to Eska on his iMirror, "I would've got them a little better, but Underbite and I were escaping with our lives." "If he's using the red Smurf essence for his Super Smurfs," Eska realized, "He must be giving them strength to find us!" A sound came from the sky and it looked like a portal was flickering in the process, "We don't have much time. We need to evacuate." "What?! What are you talking about?!" Brainy asked her. "Guys," Eska explained, "Gargamel wouldn't plan something this big. He's not that bright." She knocked on her skull, "If this guy is as powerful as to try and rip a hole into the space-time continuum, we need to get out of here!" She came over to the Smurfelli's, "Especially you guys." "Eska, what about what we've been talking about?" Olivier asked her. "I can't risk your guys' safety or failure of your project," Eska grabbed her wand, "I need to go to Gargamel's hovel and put a stop to this." "Actually," Savina corrected, "It's not coming from Gargamel's hovel." "It's coming from a castle," Johan joined the sides of his fingers together, "Right in between Serenity Meadow and the Wastelands. We may need to travel on foot." "We can get you there, Eska," Julia offered. Eska smiled at her and turned to the others, "As for the rest of you, we don't know when that portal will open, so I need all of you to evacuate the village immediately! Where ever they can't find you!" "We can take them to our old hideaway!" Axel volunteered, "They won't expect us to be there." "Good, thanks, Axel," Eska gave him a thumbs up, then turned to her best friends, "I need you all to take care of the village. Get them to safety and help them gather their things." "Eska, you CAN'T do this by yourself!" Spiro put a hand on her shoulder, "Let us come with you!" "Oui, Madame!" Felipe stepped up and played with his sword, "We shall accompany you in the heat of battle!" "I'm afraid you all have to stand down," Eska declined, "Trust me. I've read every spell in Papa's book. And if I can find one that can destroy that portal, that will be the end of it." The friends looked at each other, then they nodded in agreement. "All right, Eska," Spiro hugged her, and the others joined in, "Just...be careful, okay?" "And...E-Eska?" Benny stuttered as he took both of her hands and glanced shyly at her, "...good luck." Eska blushed and wiped her brow, "Uh...um...thanks, Benny." She let go of Benny's hands and climbed upon Julia's shoulder, "Scouts...set course...to the dark castle!" Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story